


My heart is full of love and it could burst like a shooting star.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, M/M, fluff?, snuggling in bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Set after tonight’s episode ( 11/04/19. )Aaron and Robert snuggle in bed together.





	My heart is full of love and it could burst like a shooting star.

After watching the movie, Aaron and Robert were cuddling in bed with the darkness wrapping them up, to make a protective bubble around them. Aaron rested his head on his husbands bare chest fiddling with his wedding finger, as Robert played with the dark curly curls.   
It doesn’t get better than this, snuggling up to the person you love, being domestic and so - married like but they don’t care. Aaron and Robert prefer the late night cuppas, or Robert reading to Aaron about his comics, they prefer the slow, gentle sex as well as the fast and rough, but Robert likes to refer it as ‘ fast and furious ‘ sex. 

Aaron yawned softly snuggling his face further into Robert’s chest. “ I loved tonight you know? “ he told him quietly. 

“ hmm. It was nice wasn’t it? “ Robert smiled softly. 

“ It feels like we hardly ever spend time together as a family anymore. “ Aaron whispered sadly. 

“ We need to spend more time then don’t we? Especially when the baby Aaron’s come along. “ Robert smirks. “ They will be getting all the boys - or girls - running for their money. “ he smirks. 

Aaron gently swots Robert’s chest. “ They will be staying single for the rest of their lives. “ 

“ our little babies. “ Robert murmured can’t quite believe it. 

“ It’s weird init? “ Aaron commented. “ Us, started as an affair, now married, have a house and business together, now looking at Surrogacy. “ 

“ I wouldn’t change it for the world Aaron. “ 

“ Really? “ Aaron’s vulnerable side slipping out ever so slightly. 

Robert gently placed a kiss to his husbands head. “ I do not regret anything. How we met, it led us to here, and for that, I will ever be grateful because I met my soulmate. “ He told him sincerely. Aaron wiped away a tear chuckling lightly trying hard not to soft cry. 

“ God alright soppy, jeez. “ 

Robert smiled. “ It’s true. “ 

Aaron pulled himself up and kissed Robert, his lips lingering for a second till he went in for a second snog. They pulled themselves down and now laying face to face for each other, foreheads nearly touching. 

“ I love you. “ Aaron told him, nearly whispering. 

“ I love you too. “   
Aaron kissed Robert again for goodnight. When Robert thought he drifted off to sleep he heard Aaron’s voice. 

“ You are still babysitting meat - bear wolf tomorrow. “ Aaron whispered nearing sleep. 

“ Oh for fucks sake. “

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
